


Feeling pretty Armed and Ready

by saffaia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Psychological Trauma, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffaia/pseuds/saffaia
Summary: RWBY volumen 6 episode 12 spoilers. A retelling of the fight against Adam, from Yang's point of view. From the moment she tracks Blake and Adam from the tower to the waterfall, to the moment she conforts Blake after the fight.





	Feeling pretty Armed and Ready

Blake's scroll. I get to the tower searching for Blake, worried for her, only to find a damaged tower filled with dead guards, but she's nowhere to be seen. Now I'm even more worried.

Think, Yang. Who did this? Grimm, bandits, Cinder's people or… Adam. Yeah, being Blake he's the prime suspect. Could it be that psycho's been stalking us like a hungry rabid dog, waiting for his chance to attack Blake when she was alone? Yeah, that sounds like him. Now I'm beyond worried. I'm scared.

Think fast, Yang. Where is she? Look around. They fought in this tower. And then what? Did he win and took her captive. No, Blake could defend herself. But they could have moved the fight somewhere else. I can see a lot of broken tree branches and snow in that spot over there. Someone fell down from this tower over those trees. Did she throw him? Did he throw her?

Whatever. I jump too. I'm in a hurry. I ride Bumblebee and start the engine. Let's keep looking for clues until we find her… and him. If she didn't beat him yet, I'll have to help. I want to take revenge once and for all.

 _It happens every night_  
_I watch my world ignite_  
_But there's no waking from this nightmare_  
_The stage is always set_  
_The place I can't forget_  
_The hidden eyes, that I can feel there_

I follow the traces of their fight. It's easy, considering Blake's style. She likes to keep her distance, especially with an enemy like Adam, using her weapon to swing around the place. Looks like her swinging around these tree branches keep leaving small pieces of wood, leaves and snow that made her easy to follow. Adam must have caused part of the damage with his sword and gun trying to catch her.

Stop, Yang, you don't need to worry more than the necessary. She is okay.

And then I find her jacket cut in pieces.

“No.” I mutter, squeezing Bumblebee's throttle.

 _My eyes are open wide_  
_I'm racing to her side_  
_There's nothing that I won't do for her_

I keep riding towards the place their traces go. Studying this forest for the heist I learned about a waterfall that should be right there. I can already hear the water. And gunshots. And screams.

 _But this is not a dream_  
_My mind repeats the scene_  
_I can't forget it and it's torture_

Screw this, I'm worried for her. I can't waste a second. I jump over the cliff while still riding Bumblebee. In slow motion, I can see Blake beneath me, looking hurt. Adam is in front of her, about to get hurt.

Still falling, I jump from Bumblebee. The bike lands, or crashes into Adam, knocking him down, before falling off into the river below. Shit, that was too much. I think I just lost my bike. Sorry Bumblebee. At least you have stricken the bastard good. Not that it's over.

“You...” he mutters, looking at me with rage as he stands up.

Yeah, me. I send him a warning shot. Not happy at all of seeing him again either. Of course, he blocks it with his dammed sword.

 _That was before_  
_But not anymore_  
_I've left it behind_  
_As much as I lost_  
_Once I'm across I'll find_

I cock my right shotgun, ready for kicking his ass. I notice Blake at my side.

“Yang!” she calls me, trying to stand up, but failing.

As I thought, she is hurt. She is holding her stomach, but doesn't seem to have any actual injuries. I do notice she's only holding the sheath of her weapon. looking around I see Gambol Shroud, broken in half. That god dammed… Seems I arrived in time.

“It's okay.” I tell her, as I try to smile for her. I don't want her to worry; I must finish this now. “Catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off.”

“She's right, Blake.” The bastard says. “It's okay, we have... unfinished business.”

I stare at him. You can bet your ass I have unfinished business with you and now I'm going to finish you.

_I've found the strength to grow so much more_  
_A whisper to a roar_  
_No more crying_  
_It's time for me to soar_

Adam makes the first move, rushing towards me at a fearsome speed to mine and delivering a series of quick slashes. I still manage to block or dodge them, but he still manages to knock me back a short distance. He then throws his sword at me, spinning like a disc, and even when I block it's attack it returns to him and he keeps going with those attacks that keep knocking me back. This is not good. He has some tricks I didn't expect. But I have gotten stronger too, bastard. I know how to kick too now. I start to strike back, managing to land some hits on him that he isn't able to block. I manage to knock him back a good distance this time. Now I'm feeling good. I use that chance to fire at him.

 _Feel like I'm finally unbroken_  
_Feel like I'm back from the dead_  
_My strength back and confidence growing_  
_Out of my way_  
_Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)_  
_Ready (Armed and Ready)_  
_I'm ready (Armed and Ready)_  
_Feeling pretty (Armed and Ready)_

But Adam blocks it and absorbs the shots with his sword. Then he starts to quickly run in circles around me, so fast he leaves after images of himself. Or is it another power of his Semblance? I try to follow him, stay in guard for an attack that can come from any point any moment. But when it comes I barely stand it. It makes me slide back a short distance and breathe hard. Not that good.

“His Semblance is like yours!” I hear Blake say. Thank goodness I have her assistance. “He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up and then sends it back when he's ready.”

Wait…

“He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it?” I ask aloud. I sigh. “That's just cheap…" 

Okay, so no shooting at Adam. Then let's try fist-fighting at close combat. That's where I'm dangerous. I launch a double-punch towards my back as I shoot my guns to throw myself towards him at full speed. I cover the distance between us in a moment, but he still manages to react in time with his sword. Nope, I'm prepared for that. I dodge that slash and keep punching and kicking him. I manage to land some minor hits, but the big punch he blocks it with his sword, making it shine. He knocks me back next to Blake and I glare at her. She glares at me too. She looks worried. I must have the same look in my face. I just charged his sword with one strong punch and it looks that he doesn't like how I exchange looks with Blake. He lets out an angered growl as he readies his Semblance once again.

“YANG!” Blake shouts.

I get ready to receive that slash with my metallic arm, because there's basically no chance I can dodge it. With a loud yell, he lets out his attack. Everything goes black, not only because I squeeze my eyes as I shield them with me arm, but because the attack causes actual smoke. I feel the tremendous impact, how it pushes me back and I think it even damages the metal. When the smoke clears and I open my eyes wide I see I'm still standing, though my prosthetic arm have indeed received some small scratches and my left foot barely hangs off the edge of the bridge. That was close. Too close. But I cannot let him notice how much that affected me. I lower her arm and glare at him, and since the best lies have actual truth in them, I put a lot of hate in that glare. The bastard just returns it back.

“Leave. Us. Alone.” I punctuate for emphasis. “This is your last chance.”

But he grips the hilt of his sword, ready for another attack. This is not good. I doubt I will be able to stand another attack like that. I can feel my left arm trembling, even if it's only slightly.

And he notices.

“Heh, do you really believe that?” He asks, scornfully. “Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won't have to die trying to protect her?”

That makes me clench my teeth. He is right. He can actually kill us both right now if we are not careful. And I am not being careful. I cannot help being scared yet angry, even if I know I must remain calm. All of this is only making my arm tremble some more.

 _Remember all too well_  
_My time of living hell_  
_The night my enemy would conquer_

Suddenly, Blake takes my left hand with her right one. Thank you. That makes it stop.

“She's not protecting me, Adam.”

What?

“And I'm not protecting her.” she adds, looking at me.

Okay, I think I get what she's trying to say. Adam too, because he glares back at the two of us angrily.

“We're protecting each other.”

She squeezes my hand and I return the gesture. That's right, now I'm feeling good.

 _But now I've been set free_  
_Lived through the tragedy_  
_You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger!_

Of course, that angers the bastard so he keeps trying to mine our morale.

“You knew you couldn't win two-on-one at Haven. What makes you so sure you can win now?”

“I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now.”

That resolve. She may have not lost a limb, but she had to endure this monster for a much longer time I did. Yet, she has managed to overcome all that fear. I feel no trembling coming from her hand. I thought I had come to save her, but it's clear I need her help more than she needs mine. I need that strength of yours, Blake. I smile at her and I glare at Adam. I'm not dying today either. If someone is going down now, it's you. Surprisingly, Blake's word makes him… sad?

“You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Heh, and look how well she's kept it.”

Yeah… nice try, but not a chance I'm gonna feel pity of you.

“Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be?”

How's that comeback, prick?

“So I wasn't just good enough for you?”

Oh, fuck you, Adam!

“You know it's so much more than that.”

You tell him!

“I know you've made your choice... and I've made mine.”

So that's it. He doesn't deserve any more chance. We can only fight.

We need to take a defensive stance, so I have to let Blake's hand go. But I think I got enough of her resolve already. I feel no trembling. I'm Armed and Ready.

 _I am the golden one_  
_Who burns just like the sun_  
_Next time we meet is your disaster_  
_I'll bring the punishment_  
_Your song will be lament_  
_Revenge, my happy ever after_  


We both rush towards him. That's it, we attack together. If he can absorb attacks with his sword, then we can get him by harassing him until he cannot keep defending himself from both of us. There's no way he will be able to stand the two of us, especially if Blake uses her speed and agility to land several attacks from different angles while I hit whit my strength the moment I see a chance.

At one moment, Blake jumps back and grabs her broken weapon. She throws the broken blade at Adam. The short blade that is left should still be able to cut him. But he doesn't even absorb that attack; he reflects it with a slash. I see Blake's weapon returning towards her spinning too fast. Trying to prevent her from getting cut by her own blade, I jump forwards and grab it by the handle.

This gives me an idea. I pull the weapon with full strength. She grabs the end of the ribbon as I do that, so I pull her. Yeah! That's exactly what I wanted you to do, Blake! Bumblebee! Reverse Bumblebee! In fact, this feels more appropriate than the original one. I, the strong one, swing you, the agile one.

She swings towards Adam at full speed and clashes against him at full strength. Even then, he manages to block her. But the force of the impact it's too strong. They both stay like that for a moment, trying to hold all that energy. It eventually explodes, pushing Adam back. But it pushes Blake back even further. She flies all the way to the cliff and gets slammed against the stone wall. I see a purple light shine through her body, signaling the depletion of her Aura. Not only that, she bounces against the cliff and almost falls to the water. She barely manages grab a ledge.

“Blake!” I shout, trying to reach her.

Calm down, Yang. She is a frigging ninja cat. She will be okay. Focus on Adam.

“Moment of truth, Yang.” He says with that sickening scornful tone. “Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon?”

I gasp. He has done it. That's a low blow right to my mind. I remember how he cut my arm with a slash so quick I could not dodge and I'm not sure I can defend myself if the situation repeats. I'm trembling. Blake's not here. C'mon, Yang, you can defend yourself. But there's no use, I've lowered my defense and he notices.

“Me neither.”

Adam rushes towards me.

Raise up, me!

I try my best to dodge his attacks and somehow I manage it. But he knocks me to the ground. I struggle to breathe. I'm getting tired and he notices that too.

“Your Aura's bound to be running low.”

I try to stand up, staring angrily at him. That's when I notice. Blake. She's climbing the cliff! I knew she wouldn't fall. But what is her plan? Whatever. Adam walks slowly towards me. He doesn't notice her. Don't let him notice. Buy more time for Blake.

“Hit me already!” he shouts, frustrated.

Fuck you; I'm not giving you that. I have to wait for the perfect chance to hit without you blocking me. Running low on energy, I will only have one more chance. He attacks me while grunting like an animal and I dodge. That angers him more.

“What does she even see in you!?”

Again, that throwing-his-sword trick. And of course it's followed by a charged slash. That I cannot dodge. I barely block it and it makes me fall to the ground. I cannot defend myself from those attacks anymore. Blake, where are you? I see her in the cliff, still climbing. Whatever your plan is, it must happen now. He is charging his attack!

“You're just a coward! Like her!”

Bum! That feels like a punch. Reminding me of Beacon was a low blow, but insulting me… insulting Blake. That is a punch.

_My misery_

The attack hits me, creating a cloud of dust.

_My agony_

Even with the dust, I can clearly hear him shouting as he tries to land another hit. But I catch the sword.

_Has taught me to fly_

When the dust clears, I can see Adam in front of me, looking in shock as he realizes I have caught his sword with my metallic hand and my hair is now on fire. That's right, prick, I Burn. This is my Semblance. You didn't get to fully see it in Beacon. Let me show you now. I can absorb pain too. I can actually absorb the pain I feel and you're about to receive back all the pain you have caused us.

“Gotcha.”

 _The pain I went through_  
_Left me with a new_  
_War cry!_

I cock the left Ember Celica as a yell in anger all I can manage. I have to use all my strength for this attack will be the last. I pull Adam's sword, and Adam, towards me with my right arm. In a quick movement, I swing my entire body, punching him with all my strength in the torso while pulling his sword from his hands. A yellow light shines through the impact and Adam goes flying several feet. Even when he hits the ground, the momentum makes him continue and he actually carves himself in the earth. A red light coming through his body signals that his Aura has been finally depleted Adam.

Even then, he stands up, still wanting more. But he tries to grab his sword from his belt, not realizing I got it. Seems like I hit him so hard I caused some brain damage. He makes such a stupid face when he sees it in my hand.

“I may not be faster…” I admit, as my Aura depletes and I struggle to remain standing up, “but I'm smarter.”

I throw the dammed sword to the water.

“No!” he shouts, rushing for it.

But he's too late. The weapon falls to the water.

That's when Blake appears.

“Yaaah!” she shouts, as she punches Adam.

Blake. Blake Belladona. You lovable frigging ninja. Where do you come from!? Last time I checked you were climbing up! How do you appear from above!? I didn't see that coming, nor did Adam. And that uppercut. Did you learn that from watching me? That was a good punch; I feel proud.

Adam stumbles backwards, stepping on Gambol Shroud's broken sword. He walks over the half with the handle and pushes the other back. I notice that. Blake notices. Adam notices. I know what's about to happen. You can do it, Blake. You are actually faster.

Adam rushes first, towards the half in front of him. Then Blake, also towards that half. Then me, looking for the other one. Of course, Blake manages to grab her weapon before him. I grab the other half too. I must admit, firmly grabbing one sharp piece of metal with my bare hand and no Aura would cut my fingers. How convenient I have a metallic arm. Right, Adam? Well, savor the irony, you monster! This is my revenge!

Blake impales him first. I see the broken blade emerging from his back, already covered in blood. I do the same, knowing she will see the same. I know Adam's too seeing both blades going through his torso, knowing everything over for him. He cannot survive this. I wonder what you have to save about that.

“Oh...”

That's just fine. I pull back the blade, as so does Blake. Adam walks forwards slowly and falls to his knees at the edge of the cliff. I expected him to fight till the end, like the beast he is, but seeing him dying so pathetically fits him better.

Then he falls, all the strength and life leaving his body. I hear a loud crunch, meaning his body must have crashed against some rock, before the splash of his body falling to the waters.

That's it. Even if he somehow survives those wounds, the impact of the fall must have killed him and even if that doesn't do the work, he is bound to drown in the waters. I think that as I breathe heavily, pretty weak from the fight.

Adam Taurus is death. That dark chapter of our lives is finally over.

 _I'll live my life like every day's the last_  
_No living in the past_  
_Best day's ever_  
_I'm never looking back_

But when I see Blake falling to her knees, leaving her weapon fall from her hands and starting to cry. I throw my own blade and rush towards her. I don't know what happens. Maybe she's hurt, maybe she's just relieved everything's over. I don't care; she needs me. She's breathing hard, not like she was tired, but scared. Her cat ears are down too. I try hugging her and she returns the hug, embracing me like she needed me, so I hug her harder.

“I'm not gonna break my promise.” she manages to say despite her cries. “I swear!”

Is that what worries her now? I force her to face me, but putting my left hand over her head to reassure her. I then put my forehead against hers.

“I know you won't.”

She keeps crying, but I notice her cat ears standing up, so she must be starting to get better. I caress her left cheek with my right arm and she grabs it, hungry for my touch. She needs me, that's why I know she will stay, so I will stay with her like this, until she realizes herself.


End file.
